Love can change you
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Yet another pluffy...smutty...slutty but generous idea form an innocent pervert!... hahah ... i get support via PM's regular basis...so here's yet another for the takings./...as usual one short and prologue inside...


_**Love can change you!**_

A/N: Am back with another puffy fic. With a similar sounding prologue. And of course similar pairing as usual.

Prologue: Shinichi Kudo _alias_ Chardonnay is a well known transporter-cum-professional-hit-man for a crime organization. He is clever fox when it comes to transport drugs, money, weapons and all smuggling activities. At the same time a sharp shooter and sniper. And one of the most trusted young freak, officially in the business.

Shiho _alias_ Sherry, a scientist is another member of the organization involved in making poisons and related stuffs, also specializes in armaments and researches about other weapons of mass destruction.

→ But is either of the two happy doing Evils?, Maybe till love blossoms in their hearts and sparkles their life with a luminous light of nobility and humane.

Shinichi Kudo was taking a well earned vacation, along with a job to meet up a certain scientist and retrieve a parcel to transport it back to the head quarters,

A trip to the islands in _Kyushu_ seemed like a nice quiet place to take a break, it was small and there was no real activity to speak of, no chance to get into any trouble.

Or so he thought...

He was staying in a place called _Koshiki_, the hotel was the _Shimomitani_ and 927 was his room number, all very civilized, he quickly noticed he was the youngest person staying in the hotel, but he supposed it was a good thing, no distractions, no complications.

On his first day there he thought he'd explore the town, before catching up with that certain scientist, and see if there was anything interesting going on; he walked down the seafront and along the beach, he sat down and watched the world go by, and as he did so he caught sight of a group of kids larking around in the sea "Shiho don't be a dick! Come out!" one of the lady was yelling at a patch of water a few feet away, and almost at once a girl emerged almost on the sand laughing and trying to breathe at the same time "Will you be wanting these back Rena!?" she yelled waving a pair of beach panties in the air.

{Its Mizunashi Rena _alias_ Kir, who is friends with Sherry}

Shinichi half frowned and half smiled, amused to find the scientist(He knew about her, her pic was in the Organization's database, though her social name was not in the records, yeah for a definite reason the names of Applied Science Division Agents were held confidential) at the beach, so unexpected, and in a funny situation with her friend and heck if she'd done that to him he's have marched up the beach and stripped her and legged it with her smalls, but this young lady was clearly not even thinking about getting out of the sea.

Shinichi watched as they messed around some more before he got bored and headed up the road towards the car park where a brand new BMW Z4 was parked and climbed in, he didn't want to catch with that scientist out of business times, besides she hadn't spot him yet, so he drove for hours, down winding roads through quaint villages such as _Iki, Hirado,_ and endless fields such as _Aoshima, Amakusa__,_ he enjoyed driving with free mind and freedom gave him peace, he stopped in _Tsushima_ to re-fuel and by this time it was nearing six.

He made his way back to the hotel for a brief nap, later after a quick shower, he on voice arranged a meeting with the scientist at some place around and on the drive to that particular place he stopped at some traffic lights and noticed the car next to him, it was a black shiny and slightly beat up 1968 Mustang, and the girl behind the wheel strikingly resembled the girl he'd seen on the beach before, _h__eck __she's__ not __just __resembling __she's,__ her __- __Sherry!._

She grinned at him and nodded forward, _so she found him eventually_. As the lights went green she charged off and in to his lane, he took this as a challenge (He always liked wild cats) and floored it, they weaved their way to _Gotō Islands_ where a 30 limit hit, they slowed right down but Shinichi still made attempts to get round her, but every time he went in one direction she would drift in front of him, for a young driver she knew what she was doing, and this only spurred him further, when the limit went national he stuck the BMW in third and cruised round her, as soon as he was ahead she started the games, hazards on and off, honking the horn and getting too close, he indicated to pull over and she did the same, they killed their engines and got out.

"Is there a problem Sherry?" Shinichi joked.

"Yes I'm afraid, I'm going to have to give you a ticket for speeding, you were over the limit by ooh 100 miles an hour!" she grinned as she said it sarcastically in a cop's accent. "I'm Shiho, and you are Chardonnay?"

"Booked apparently, Shinichi Kudo, Just Shiho huh?" Shinichi mused and made sure not to mention that he found her real name at the beach earlier in the morning,

"Its Miyano Shiho"

"Ah, so is this how you greet all holiday makers? Racing them round the Island?" he queried hysterically.

"I recognized you from the Hotel's exit and you looked bored while driving for the meeting I guess, you should feel privileged!"

"Yeah? I am very honored then. But as for the bored bit, well I was quite content-until you showed up" he articulated.

"I apologize for riling you up" she giggled and stepped out from beside her car, exposing a bare and toned midriff and thighs, she was quite the match of his height, but no more than 5' 7'', curvy but slender, and ultra white skin, which should be doubtful from her afternoon at the beach, she had auburn blonde hair about shoulder length and big blue eyes; she must have been checking him out too as she asked "Been in the wars?" she had no doubt noticed the scar underneath his belly button, earned from one of many missions he operated.

"Something like that" he averred.

"So you're on holiday then, never imagined a hit man will be laying low, got any plans for this evening?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You don't hang about do you?" He supposed.

"Oh no, I move fast, did you not notice my driving? No, I'm also a singer in the Shokudo, I'm on tonight, and you can regale me with your heroic tale as to how you got that scar, and watch me do my superstar thing at the same time" She animadverted.

[Shokudo is a famous bar and restaurant, on that Island]

"Ok, why not, what time you starting?" he sounded interested. To him it would be a great time for his vacation.

"Er", she checked her watch "oh fuck! In about half an hour!" she almost flushed.

"I'll see you there then" he formulated.

"Cool! bye" she yelled out of the window as she sped off up the road, Shinichi liked Shiho already, she was friendly and funny with her sarcasms, 'plus it doesn't hurt she has a hell of a body on her either' he mused.

After another long shower and a quick dinner he got dressed in a red dress shirt and black trousers, he looked good, so if he did get any female attention tonight, he was ready for it. He walked to the Shokudo, it was a large pub, with a large rectangular bar, and there was a dance floor with a small platform that was obviously the stage, judging from the microphone stood in the center.

Shinichi ordered a wine (ironically his favorite wine of all time was 'Sherry') from the barmaid and sat himself on a stool, he was looking around at the people when the DJ announced over the microphone "Well it's Thursday and all know what that means! Here she is; its Shiho!" everyone clapped and cheered as she walked through the back door, she looked stunning, she had put make up on, which made her look about 3 years older than she actually is, she had a tight white shirt on that was open to the waist, she had a black lacy top on underneath, a black loose tie and a pair of black hot pants on and heels that looked more like stilts; and to top it off, a black trilby with a white ribbon around it.

She did an hour and a half set, she did some songs. Shinichi recognized and some stuff he really didn't, she sang with a voice you never would have thought able to come from such a person, like she has nothing to do with the Evil Organization, and when she danced she was graceful and sexy at the same time, it was obvious why she was popular, in fact she was like a born performer.

Shinichi was mesmerized as she wound her hips and snaked her way around the dance floor, she was really something, and just when he thought he was going to stay out of trouble...

After her set she had people coming up to her and telling her how good she was, she was polite but kept looking over at Shinichi and smiling, the last bloke noticed this and gave up trying to get into her knickers; as she walked over Shinichi, and he suddenly felt nervous, he wasn't sure why, he figured it was probably the fact that the star of the night wanted to spend time with him over everyone else, it was normally him doing all the moving in, but he liked it at the same time.

"Hello you!" she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, that was great, you are quite the little superstar aren't you?" he admiringly complimented.

"Oi, less of the little, have you seen the heel on these buggers?" she laughed, and they were very high she was at least 5'10' now.

She sat down on the stool next to him and got herself a drink(Not by coincidence her favorite was Chardonnay).

"So Shinichi, why the _Isle of __Kyushu_?"

"Eh?" he showed a blank look.

"Its rubbish here, why come on holiday here, you are a quiet persona around you know, and I thought I would be meeting an egocentric hit man from the Org?" she added her statements slowly with a spectacular body language and eye contact.

"It's beautiful, and its quiet, I like it quiet" He answered calmly.

"Well you came to the wrong pub then! I'm a noisy little thing" she cocked an eyebrow as she said the last bit.

"I noticed, so what do you do when you're not entertaining and working?" he asked curiously.

"I'm a Doctor in this town, I handle a maternity and child care unit and well that about covers it, unless you count chasing strangers through the countryside" she humbled the differences in her life and activities she does.

Shinichi laughed at her pun and took a sip of his drink. Though it was not easy to disregard/discard the fact he learned that she was a doctor. Taken aback would also be an understatement. In other words he got one heck of shock in his life.

"So what about you Shinichi? What makes you tick back home?"

"If you mean what I do, I am a detective, when am not delivering things and when am not in operation for any mission for the Organization"

"What! you work for Police?" Her eyes widened to maximum chord. But they both laughed

"No, it's not as simple as that; it's a bit more sensitive, its my passion to be a detective" he said in slow whispers.

"Ah, say no more, I get you" she enounced... though it was not easy to digest his characters and personalities. i.e He 'lives' to find out the _one truth_ but at the same time he is 'living' on by destroying lives and causing a heck on misfortune, ironically it matches her style, she makes poisons for an evil cause but at the same time nurses and cures the ill lives with her medico personality.

Shinichi was amazed, she got it and didn't pry, no irritating questions about _where, what and why,_ this girl was something else.

"So Mr. Kudo, what does someone like, you do to relax?" The question changed the atmosphere, it became more personal.

"I play with my car, read, you know the usual" he replied with a friendly smile.

"By play, I do hope you're not trying to let me in on some dirty little fetish, I love mucking about with cars, it's soothing, but it can be frustrating sometimes" she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it, if you've had a rough ride and something needs fixing and it's fiddly that can be annoying, so how does a young woman afford a 1968 Shelby Mustang?" he really wanted to know how she owned such a rare car ever engineered.

"It was my dad's, after he died and he left me everything, that included his other baby, _the car_, she was in a bit of a bad way, but he taught me everything there is to know about cars, so as I was too young to drive, I fixed and toyed and tuned until I passed my test"

"Well, he must've been good with machines then, I did hear about his outstanding works in the Organization, and other things" he recalled the facts he know about Atushi Miyano and also constructs related to his life & death.

"Just cars, he was far too preoccupied with the Organization, while keeping me entertained to care about much else!" she said in slow whispers.

"I can imagine you being quite a handful" he enunciated.

"Wanna find out?" she necessitated

"Pardon me?" he was surprised.

"Easy tiger, I mean you want to go for a spin?" she called for.

"Oh, yeah OK then, but no repeating this evening's performance" he quested.

"What!, the one where I gyrate with hardly anything on or the car chase?" she giggled

"The latter, feel free to do the first at any time" he bayed.

"Why? thank you sir" she ended satirically

They left under the watchful eye of the entire pub, and headed for Shiho's car, it really was gorgeous, ebony black, with sparkling chrome alloys, and it screamed sex on wheels, _perfect for her_ Shinichi thought.

They got in and Shiho fired up the engine and emitted a small growl, and grinned at Shinichi, "No matter how many times I turn the key, no matter what mood I'm in, that noise makes me high as a kite" she cheerfully quoted

"You really do love your car then ne?" he supposed

"Oh god yes" she speculated

She reversed out and drove down the road, it seemed this was going to be a chilled out drive.

_W__rong_.

As soon as they hit the straight, she floored it, the engine roared and they literally flew up the hill, this girl drove like no one else Shinichi had ever been in a car with, she could talk and sing along to the radio, as well as handling the car at speeds of over 90mph and keep it solidly on the ground going around hairpin bends, it was like she had been trained to do it, her hands flew from the gear stick to the wheel with speed and perfect timing, and not once did she ever stop her nattering to check if she was doing it right, she knew she was, she was perfectly self-assured about her driving capabilities and that was sexy.

Shinichi was mesmerized once again, not only with the car, but with her. Her oceanic eyes, her cheekbones, her mouth, mid daydream she brought the car to a halt in a lay by.

"So come on then show me what you're made of!", She got out of the car and opened the passenger side door, Challengingly she leaned over him not breaking eye contact and undid his seat belt, he knew what she was doing but he thought he'd feign innocence for a minute.

"What's the plan then?" he dropped his voice and her expression changed from a grinning with wide eyes, to a naughty half smile with come to bed eyes, he was so tempted to kiss her, he was on holiday after all.

"Well, Mr. Detective-Cum-Hit-Man I thought, we could have wild sex on the bonnet, and then you can drive back, or you could get in the driver seat and show me your moves Mr. Delivery Boy" she seductively husked her speech.

"I'm guessing option 2 is the winner right now then" he adjoined.

"Um, yep, move it handsome, and er, stop burning holes in my eyes with your sexy dark ones eh?" she added the compliment.

"Understood ma'am" he nodded innocently.

They switched seats and Shinichi decided it was his turn to freak her out, no matter how good she was, he knew he was better, even though he didn't know the roads, he was pretty sure there would be hardly anyone around at 3am.

He thrust it into gear and they were off, he had the car purring at 109mph up this ridiculously long road, Shiho was more than impressed, he definitely doesn't only work for Police.

She watched him as he drove, his cobalt eyes constantly moved, one arm on the wheel the other on the stick, she was slightly jealous of how her car responded to him, _I wonder if everything he touches purrs this much_, her eyes kept darting from the steering wheel to his body, strong arms and chiseled jaw, he was really very attractive, but she didn't do one night stands really, wasn't her style, but this one was different, plus she would probably never see him again after he left, so maybe one time she could break the rules or give a try: to have a long term & life time relationship with this man, and flew away from Organization's grasp, into a free life with no evils around. May be its foolish of her hopes but she truly find this guy to be a Knight in Shinichi Armor for her.

As they got back into Koshiki it was nearly sunrise, they had been everywhere and had to fill the tank twice, they'd laughed, and Shinichi had even talked about his past, the good and bad, _mainly bad_ but never mind, Shiho listened and never pried to deep, just enough to get him to talk more than he intended, she was very clever, not like the usual bimbo's he seemed to attract, well minus a couple.

"So where are you kicking me out then?" Shinichi asked.

"Well I reckon you owe me a cup of coffee seeing as its 5 o'clock in the morning and you've driven the shit out of my car, she won't forget you!" she folded her arms with a hysterical look on her face, this made her look more adorable.

"Yeah I feel we shared something special" they giggled into the elevator and Shiho took the piss out of the fact he was staying in the plushest hotel on the island and the wallpaper still peeled by reception.

"Well my wallpaper doesn't peel!" Shinichi murmured.

They entered Shinichi's room, and it really was nice, white and royal blue walls, big TV and a huge satin clad blue bed, Shiho sat on the bed and Shinichi opened the mini bar.

"Shoes!" he said kicking his shoes and socks off into the next room.

"Yes sir!" She saluted and unstrapped her shoes and placed them on a chair.

It was then he noticed how she really was, 'a cute little thing!'

"Coffee seems boring now, don't you think? Fancy something stronger?"

"Hmm, I don't normally drink before 9 in the morning" she said with a smirk "But for once I'll bend the rules, any scotch?"

"Yep, so you live by rules then huh?" he smiled.

"Yep, three,

1: no drinking until 9am,

2: take life seriously,

3: break all of the above rules as often as possible, you?"

she chuckled.

Shinichi laughed, and said he only had rules when working; when she asked what they were, he paused and then said.

"1:Never change the deal, that way there won't be, or shouldn't be any surprises.

2: No names, that way it's safer for everyone.  
3: NEVER open the package, that way I don't have to lie when asked.  
4: never make a promise you can't keep"

"Tough, I couldn't do what you do, I'm way to inquisitive, I'd be asking names, opening everything, and getting in to all sorts of trouble" she bluntly quoted.

"My reputation depends on my rules, lose my reputation, I lose work; or worse"

Shinichi sat next to Shiho and handed her the glass of Chardonnay he learned which is her favorite, she drained it and plonked it on the dresser.

"So Shinichi Kudo, you're a dangerous guy to be around then" she inquired seriously.

"Not to you" he assuringly said.

"Really? You sure? Cause if someone bursts in trying to kick your ass, I really won't be any help" she tried to sound it funny but however he figured out her implication.

Shinichi smiled "I promise"

And that was it, she swung a leg over his lap and sat on him, he wrapped his arms around her and they sat there just looking at each other, for ages, they took in everything about each other, she caressed his face and shoulders, he stroked her up her back, her legs and her shoulder length strawberry hair.

"What do you want Shinichi?" she asked in half moan of excitement.

"You. Just you" he said in more than a serious tone.

And their lips met, slow at first, she nibbled his bottom lip, and a low moan escaped his mouth, her lips parted and his tongue found hers, light little flicks, she ran hers over his teeth and then resumed stroking his, she felt him stiffen beneath her and she started to ache between her legs, he wanted her so much, but he was going to make this last, his life was always fast, for once he was going to take his time.

She pressed him down against the bed and deepened the kiss, he put both his hands(fingers gripped) in her hair to hold her there, he kissed her hard and slow, his tongue exploring every bit of her mouth, he wanted to show her he wanted every inch of her, she grind-ed against him and she slipped her hand between them and stroked him through his trousers, feeling him grow in her hand; he growled into her mouth and she moved both hands to his shirt undoing the buttons painfully slow, she broke the kiss and planted butterfly kisses to his neck, following the line of buttons, kissing and nibbling her way down, she looked up at him and grinned sexily before dipping her head and licking him through the crotch of his trousers, the feeling of her tongue even through fabric made him gasp, she undid his fly and took down his trousers and boxers in movement, she eyed his throbbing cock, and eyed him again, he was well endowed, long and thick, perfect she thought, just like the rest of him.

She took him in her mouth and started to lick and suck the tip gently, whilst stroking the rest of his cock with her fingers, occasionally tickling with her nails, she increased her rhythm and pace, sucking harder and massaging his balls, his moans of pleasure spurring her on, she felt him tighten in her hands, she knew he was close; her mouth was throbbing around him, every time she moved her head down onto him further his moans got louder and his breathing more erratic, she moved one hand up to his abdomen, and began stroking down into his groin, just as she was about to make him come, his hand reached down under her chin and lifted her head up, his fingers never left her chin and he brought her up to his mouth, he kissed her slow and deep, tasting himself on her, he wanted her to keep going, but as much stamina as he had, he hadn't counted on her being that good at oral.

He placed an arm around her and flipped her over, laying on top of her he pressed himself onto her, he wanted to disappear into her, and not to come out for a long time, so that was his plan, and he always stuck to the plan.

He keeled up and brought her with him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder, he took her shirt off, and lifted the top underneath over her head, he unclasped her bra to reveal golden brown breasts, quite large but still perky, he looked at her and lowered his head onto her nipple, nibbling and sucking until it was rock hard, Shiho moaned at the sensation going through her body, and he hadn't even got all her clothes off yet.

He lay her down on the bed and licked his way down her body as he slid the tiny shorts off her, he was surprised and turned on by the fact she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He planted kisses down the inside of her things and around her groin, getting closer to the spot where she wanted him most, he wrapped her legs around his shoulders and ran his tongue around her opening;sending shudders through her, her smiled into her as he heard her whimper, he sucked hard on her clit sending her into waves of ecstasy, he slowly slid his tongue into her she start to kiss her inside, she swirled his tongue in and out, every now and again running it around her whole opening, her could taste her hot juices on his mouth and resumed the sucking and nibbling on her clit as he slid two fingers inside her, he gripped her ass to steady himself as she moaned over and over again, every time she moaned he got harder and harder, all she had to was make a noise and he went crazy,

what was wrong with him?

He'd had plenty of women and it took a lot more than kissing and moaning to get him going, but this one, what was she doing to him?

He could feel her muscles clenching around his fingers, he thrust them deeper inside and bit down on her clit which was now hard and twitching under his tongue, she cried out his name as she came.

He did not stop straight after, he wanted to get her going again, he started to kiss her intimately again, and slowly licked and kissed his way back up to her mouth, when he found her she kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue wanting to taste herself on him, he broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes, they warm and inviting, and they said a thousand words of how much she wanted him.

He stroked her face and kissed her again as he guided himself to her, teasing her entrance with his cock, feeling how wet and hot she was, he slid into her slow pushing right in to the hilt, she felt how big he really was, he felt so good inside her, her whole body was on fire, she rubbed her legs up and down his before wrapping them around his hips, he felt so good on top of her, his strong toned body holding them both there; not moving, waiting for her to adjust to him.

She stopped kissing him to get her breath, but it wasn't working, she couldn't breathe, her body was in too much pleasure to worry about the lungs for now, they looked at each other as he slid out of her again, his rhythm was constant, moving in and out, she could see him above her, his whole body moving; she felt his shoulders tense _as he thrust in __as he fucked her hard and hard at elevating pace_, and relax _as he came out again_, he lowered his face to hers, and lowered his tongue into her mouth, hers met his as they moved together, their tongues stroking in unison to the thrusts, they closed their eyes and kissed deeply, his thrusts became harder as she purred in his ear to do so, the sound of her in his ear made him shudder, he moaned into her hair as her hips thrust up to meet him and she clenched round him on purpose.

He nibbled her earlobe and neck, and with that she rolled her hips beneath him, he emitted a low guttural moan into her mouth and she kissed him again and moved her legs to his the side of his hips and guided him faster into her, with every thrust she felt herself slip further and further into bliss, he pressed himself right into her and put his hands round her hips driving right into her, moving them both up and down the bed, they panted in unison, getting more erratic as they reached climax, he broke his rhythm and drove himself into her with force and pace, with every move he made she would release another moan into his mouth, just as erratic as her breath, he wanted this to last forever, this was the best sex he'd had in years and in a few minutes it would be over, he stopped and rolled them over and sat up, she moved up onto her knees and rolled her hips as she grind-ed into him, one of his hands was in the small of her back holding her steady and the other was in her aromatically redolenting hair, holding her mouth to his, taking her aura in his soul she rose up and dropped onto him every now and again sending him over the edge and back again each time, as she started to orgasm her muscles tightened around him which made him grip her harder, pressed together the only part of her that could move was her hips, and she ground her pelvis into his putting pressure in all the right places for both of them, they screamed into each others mouths as they came together, his hips jerking upwards as she ground forwards. In all point of views it seemed that he made love to her, his first ever memorable experience so was hers.

When they were spent they fell down onto the bed, panting for life bathed in sweat and still not really with it, Shinichi kissed her, he didn't want to let go but figured he should less they both suffocate, she looked at him; her hair though short they were completely messed and her blue eyes shining, he kissed her head _lovingly_ and drew her into him, he felt like he was holding her for hours, but it was only a few seconds before he was asleep.

When Shinichi woke up he could hear running water and figured Shiho must be in the shower, he lay there in a stupor for a minute or so before he heard the water stop, next thing he had soaking wet hair in his face.

"Mmm Shiho!" he breathed.

"Aw, are we grumpy in the-" she checked the clock "Afternoon?" she was flushed.

"Yes, when a sea monster is trying to drown me" he said sarcastically.

She giggled and sat down next to him, he opened his eyes to discover she was naked and drying her hair with a hot steam drier, she was even more gorgeous, bathed in sunlight and clearly still knackered from this morning's escapades, Shinichi couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Going somewhere?" she asked

"Well its 3:35 in the afternoon, and I have work, tonight I am going to deliver that sample of poison you developed to the HQ and I still have things to do today, catching up with a buddy, you weren't exactly part of my plans for the weekend, a distraction, but a good one" he quoted.

"Oh I'm glad I was a good one, where are you working tonight?"

"Hishimiayano, the club under the Shokudo"

"Hishimiyano? Who calls a club Hishimiyano?"

"Welcome to the Isle of Ryukyu"

Shinichi sat up and kissed her and draped his arm over her legs.

"So – what are – your plans -for this evening?" Shiho asked him between kisses.

"Well – eat something – and then – god knows" he replied in the same manner.

"Mind if I get my friend along?" she asked casually.

"Sure, suit yourself" he replied.

Later after a joyful night with Amuro and Rena in the club and solving a murder case under his detective Identity at Ryukyu (teaming up with Amuro), and while heading to the Organization's HQ, Shiho confessed her feelings for Shinichi, and asked him to run away with her somewhere far away from Organization's reach, at the same time she was crying and repenting for misfortune caused by either of them,

But Shinichi had different opinion, He too confessed his feelings for her too and revealed the truth about Shiho's family's massacre, i.e how her parents and sister were killed.

He gave her courage, strength and a hope alongside his abundant love, very soon he merged into the FBI with his Detective Identity, further teaming with Jodie, Akai and under mentor-ship of James black, he and Shiho bought the Organization to its cause, not to forget Amuro(Borboun) Shinichi's best friend in the Organization and Shiho's closest friend Rena(Kir) provided them with effective support to bring the Organization's end with least casualties and minimal loss of lives. Further Amuro and Rena too ended up being a lovely couple.

Shinichi and Amuro started a detective Agency.

Shiho and Rena became life saving surgeons at an infirmary.

_Love really changes hearts of many!..._


End file.
